Angels
by Norey x
Summary: This story is about an angel named Norey and her story if you like it i will write another chapter and then you will see her in the present day working with agent coulson and skye and may and fitzsimmons and trip!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of the Angels**

**Epiloge**

It was very cold outside, i could see my footprints in the snow. I hated her i hated her so much and everything she had done to me. My own mother send me away. For the past 3222 years i had only one wish. To return to my family. Just the hope of having them back again. To not have to worry about what would happen next, but to be safe and home. Sit with my little brother near the waterfall or play football on the grass. To have dinner with all my friends and party until late in the night. But i was also scared, because i always wondered if everything would be the same when i returned. Because of what my mother did to me. Thinking i would be strong enough to handle earth because i was a royal, but i wasn't. At least i had Jake my best friend who had supported me the hole time. the one person i could truly trust.

**Bithday**

It was 1267 in Alderra, that's the name of my planet. It was the day that i Norey Devina Rosalie Faye turned a 1000 years old. There was a very big party because i was the prinsess. All my friends where there: Amelia, Rafael, Garrett Elijah, Sarah and my boyfriend Daniel. I'd never been to a party this big. My mother had always been very protective of me. She liked to keep me in the castle the whole day, but i never knew why. We celebrated my birthday at a very beautiful and huge place. There were so many people even the four other Royal families where there. The Johnsons, the Aldaines, the Bertinelli's and the Andersons. The Andersons were my Mothers dearest friends and that's how i know Jake. He is the son of Ronald Anderson and Violet Anderson. They are the leaders of the east tribe. When it was 12 o'clock they set of the fireworks for me, It was beautiful. When i walked home with Jake at the and of the evening it happend, they put a black bag over our heads and took us. I can't remember much more of the evening, the first thing I remember is that I was in a field full of flowers and it was raining. Jake was lying next to me. In front of us there stood three men they looked scary and I had never seen them before. They said that this was going to be our lifes from now on, away from our families and friends. "Our new life" I asked them. "why what did we ever do to you!" but they didn't even answer me, they only began to laugh, and then they just walked away and we were all alone.

you liked it and do you want me to write another chapter?

this was my first fanfic so please give me some tips!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey im back

Norey is joining team coulson!

HYDRA never happend and antoine triplett just joined the team after a mission together because he would like working in a team from now on.

I woke up early as usual, or well my kind of early 11 o'clock because i went to sleep at 4. I keep having the same nightmare every night since THE day. "Norey wake up Agent Coulson is here!" Jake shouted from downstairs. "im coming!" i shouted back. This was the first day i was gonna work for Coulson, i still can't believe Coulson wanted me in on the plane. Phil and i have been friends since he was 12. It's still strange to see everybody growing old around me and i don't change at all because i'm immortal. Forever 22 isn't always nice. When i was dressed i went downstairs, the first thing i noticed was that he was not alone. "well well well i see you brought the whole party with you Phill" i said. Phill stood up from his chair and walked torwards me and said. "please don't make me regret choosing you as my new agent Norey. You may be very smart and powerfull but you can be a great pain in the ass sometimes." "now why would i do that" i said back. Then he turner to the others and said "Norey i'd like you to meet Skye, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Antoine Triplett and of course you already know Ward and May. Now we should really be getting going. We don't want to let HQ wait, we all know how agent Hand is right?" i turned to Jake"and said: "See you in a couple months Jakie." He laughed " Bye Norey and take care of yourself." "i will" I said. While we were walking torwards the bus agent triplett came walking beside me. "So…" he said "you are an alien huh?" of course here we go again with the whole omg you're an alien story like i haven't heard it before, i thought. "Yes i am but you are to" "i do not follow" he said. "i might be an alien but when i was still on my own world we used to call you the aliens" i said. He thought about that for a moment. "Norey come over here please" Coulson said. "Skye will you please go show Norey her room" "sure A.C. come on Norey follow me." When Phil called me about joining the team he already told me about the bus, but this was really not what i had expected. It was huge! Of course i knew why he got this beautiful plane, i mean after what happend to him with Loki we deserved it. But still it was an amazing plane. My room was ok it was a little small, because i was used at living in a huge villa. When we arrived at HQ i could already see that Hand wasn't in a very good mood. "Don't say anything stupid please" Coulson said. " I'll try but i can't promise anything she annoys me" i said back. "Agent Coulson welcome back." Hand said. She looked at the rest and when her eyes fell on me she looked angry and said "always a pleasure Norey" I smiled and said "Did you miss me agent Hand?" "alright" Coulson said. "agent Hand will you please show us the way" She nodded and we walked torwards her department. From the corner of my eye i could see agent Triplett smiling at me. "Ok" Hand said "because you have two more people in your team you can do a lot more missions. Right now we want you to go to Peru we spotted a very weard o84 there. Your mission is to find out what it is and get it to safety. That would be all, good luck." We walked back to the bus and i said "so just to make something clear we just fled for 3 hours to hear an annoying woman with red hair tell us what to do? A phonecall would have done it!" Ward laughed "you really don't like her do you?" he said. "No i don't. Actually i hate her she thinks she is the boss of everyone. We all have to follow her rules and when we don't she snaps!" Well at least i can go to Peru again i haven't been there for like 20 years i thought.

If you like it i will write a thirt chapter!

Please give me some tips.


End file.
